


I'm Not a Bottom!

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football player!Dan has just found out that the entire school has been placing bets on who’s more dominant in bed between him and his boyfriend, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not a Bottom!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m trying to make this set in the UK and I know their football is different from what it is but just pretend it’s the same thing there okay? Anyway, in other news I’d like to announce that I’ve finally begun work on a chaptered fic! It should be up within the next week but I’ve decided to post this fic for the time being, I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

“And that is why the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” The teacher in the front of the room droned on before turning around to write something on the whiteboard. Dan sighed to himself as he continued to scribble doodles down onto the notebook before him. It was finally Friday and Dan could not be bothered with paying attention in his final class for the day. He had bigger, more important, things to focus on and one of those things definitely wasn’t Biology. He groaned softly as he looked up and noticed that there was still 15 minutes left remaining in the period.

“You’re going to fail if don’t start paying attention, y’know” Dan rolled his eyes as his gaze fell upon his boyfriend, Phil, who was sitting in the seat next to his taking down notes of everything their teacher said on the paper in front of him. Phil was always scolding Dan for not taking notes or not paying attention and sometimes Dan would wonder how he had fallen for such a geek. Phil was kind of a goody two shoes sometimes and it really got on his nerves.

“I’m surprised you’re even taking the time to talk to me, Lester,” Dan said, “What if the teacher hears you talking during the lesson and gives you detention? Don’t want to ruin that shining reputation of yours now do you?” Phil just rolled his eyes and set his pencil down.

“Aw, well can’t be getting detention every week like you now can I?” Phil teased. “One of us has to be responsible.” Dan groaned and shoved the boy playfully.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Dan told him, “Or else I might have to beat you up.” Phil chuckled slightly.

“You beat me up?” Phil asked, amused, “I’d like to see you try. I could totally kick your ass if I wanted to.” Dan raised his eyebrows slightly, Phil hardly ever swore.

“You with your 0% upper body strength?” Dan chuckled, “Bring it on, Lester.”

“You got it, Howell,” Phil said with a smirk, “Meet me behind the sandbox, 3 o’clock.”

“I’ll be there” Dan said, laughing softly.

“Good.” Phil said, giggling. Dan just rolled his eyes and leaned in to leave a soft peck on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re a dork.” Dan told him.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Phil smiled.

“Ugh, unfortunately.” Phil just smiled at him and both boys looked up as the final bell rang loudly, signally the end of class. Dan sighed in relief and stood up, putting his things away quickly and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand as he dragged him out of the classroom.

“Jesus, Dan,” Phil said trying to catch up to his boyfriend as they walked together towards their lockers, “What’s the rush?” Dan just shrugged as he approached his locker, letting go of Phil’s hand so he could put in the combination.

“I just want to spend as much time as I can with you before the game tonight, that’s all,” Dan said, “You’re still coming tonight, right?” Phil nodded.

“Course I am,” Phil told him, “I could never miss one of your games. I mean how often do you get to date the school’s star quarterback? What if I miss something important?” Dan just chuckled.

“You hate going to my games,” Dan said with a playful smile, “You don’t understand even understand anything about football, admit it.” Phil laughed.

“Okay, maybe I only come to see your butt in those pants,” Phil admitted with a chuckle, “But hey, I still have fun.” Dan just shook his head and leaned over to leave a soft peck on Phi’s lips.

“You look so good in my jacket,” Dan said after pulling away, looking Phil up and down. It was tradition for the football players’ girlfriends, or in this case boyfriend, to wear their letter jackets before a big game and after several hours of begging Dan had finally convinced Phil to wear his, “You should wear it all the time.” Phil rolled his eyes.

“And be like every football player’s girlfriend?” Phil asked, “No thanks. I’m only wearing this cause you promised you’d give me a blowjob.”

“Every man’s weakness,” Dan laughed, “Are you coming over after the game tonight? So I can return the favor?” Dan winked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Phil smirked, “Now let’s go, I’m tired of being here and I want to get at least a couple of make out sessions in before you have to leave.” Dan laughed and shut his locker, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder as he grabbed Phil’s hand and led him over to the front exit and out towards the parking lot.

_____________________________

When Dan had gotten to practice he was completely out of breath. He was running late due to Phil talking him into reciving a hand job, Phil claimed it was just his way of saying “good luck” but Dan knew it was because Phil was a horny bastard 200% of the time and would give any excuse to get his hands on his boyfriend.

Dan stumbled into the locker room and started to walk over to his locker when he suddenly heard his name mentioned in conversation on the other side of the room. Like the curious person he was he decided to walk over to the source of the noise and start to listen in.

“Where’s Howell, mate?” One of his fellow players, Jack, exclaimed as he slammed his locker shut.”

“Probably plowing his boyfriend’s ass right now if I know Dan.” Another boy, Charlie, laughed.

“More like getting his ass plowed,” One of Dan’s friends, Chris, said, “Dan couldn’t top anything, we’ve had this conversation countless times.”  
“I don’t know, mate,” Charlie said, taking a seat next to Chris, “Have you seen his boyfriend? He’s so small and…sweet looking, definitely couldn’t see him as a top.”

“I’m telling you, man,” Chris said, “It’s always the quiet, innocent ones. I bet he’s super kinky in bed and ties Dan up and shit. I’ve seen them together, the guy’s totally got Dan whipped.” Dan shouldn’t have been as upset as he was right now. He should be lucky that his teammates weren’t saying horribly homophobic things and bashing him and his boyfriend. But the fact that they were talking so intimately about Dan’s sex life just rubbed him the wrong way.

“What the fuck, guys?” Dan asked, walking out from behind the wall to glare at his friends.

“Oh, look who’s finally decided to show up,” Chris said, laughing.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Charlie asked, picking up on Dan’s obvious anger.

“Why the hell are you guys talking about me and Phil’s sex life?” Dan exclaimed, “That stuff is personal!”  
“Calm down, man,” Jack told him, coming over to set a hand on Dan’s shoulder, “Everyone talks about that kind of stuff, all the time. No big deal.” Dan glared at him.

“You mean you guys have talked about this more than once?” He asked, sounding rather pissed.

“Dude, like half the school is running bets on who’s more dominant between you and Phil,” Chris laughed, “How did you not know that?”

“You mean…what?” Dan fumed, “You guys have a bets on who’s more dominant between me and Phil?”

“Um, yeah?” Chris said, “So care to settle it? You see, Charlie here thinks you’re a top, but no, you’re definitely a bottom, amiright?” Dan blushed a bright shade of red and pushed Chris slightly.

“I’m not telling you anything!” Dan snapped, “That stuff is personal!” Chris rolled his eyes.

“See he’s a total bottom,” Chris said, leaning over to Charlie, “If he was a top he wouldn’t be so defensive.” Charlie nodded.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not in the room!” Dan grunted.

“Listen, Dan,” Chris said, “There’s nothing wrong with being submissive, it’s totally natural.” Dan wanted to punch him.

“Shut up, Chris!” Dan snapped, “I’m not a bottom!” Chris raised his eyebrows.

“Uh huh,” Chris nodded his head, “Sure.” Dan just let out a frustrated a groan and turned around.

“Fuck you, guys.” He muttered as he stomped back over to his locker. Chris just rolled his eyes and leaned over to Charlie, mouthing “BOTTOM”

Charlie only nodded before he turned back over towards the other boys to spark up another conversation.

___________________________

Dan had been practically fuming all night and now as he laid in bed next to Phil his mind couldn’t help but go back to the conversation he had earlier that night in the locker room, which only added to his anger.

“Dan?” Phil said leaning up on his elbows to stare down at his boyfriend, “What’s wrong? You’ve been like this all night and I don’t understand why. You guys won the game so I don’t get why you’re so upset? Is it something I did?” Dan grunted and turned over so Phil couldn’t meet his eyes.

“No.”

“Then what is it?” Phil demanded, “C’mon, Dan. You can’t just shut me out like this.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dan mumbled.

“C’mon, Dan, please!” Phil begged, “Come on, babe. Please just tell me.” Dan let out a frustrated groan and turned back around to stare at Phil.

“Fine!” He said, frustrated and began to sit up, “Did you know that practically everyone in the school has started a rumor about which one of us is more dominant in bed?”

“Um…yeah?” Phil said, looking at Dan like he couldn’t believe he didn’t know.

“You knew about this?” Dan asked, “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Dan, I thought you knew” Phil told him, “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal anyway. It’s just harmless gossip. Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because…because the guys on the team were talking about it when I got there tonight,” Dan sighed, “And they…they kept calling me a bottom.” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Dan. You are a bottom” Phil said matter of factly and Dan’s face flushed a light shade of pink.

“Yeah, but I don’t want people to know that!” Dan told him, “It’s embarrassing!”

“In what way is that embarrassing, Dan?” Phil asked him, “Do you want to try it the other way around? Would that make you happy? Cause I don’t really like doing it that way but if it’ll make you happy I-” Dan shook his head.

“No, I like the way we have sex,” Dan told him, “I just, I don’t know, that stuff is personal and I just don’t want people to know the details of my sex life.”

“Dan, you’re being ridiculous,” Phil said, “There’s no shame in taking it up the ass, alright?” Dan sputtered.

“Do you have to be so blunt about everything?” Dan said and Phil laughed.

“When did you become such a prude, huh?” Phil asked.

“I’m not a prude!” Dan argued, “I just like to keep my private life private.”

“Uh huh,” Phil said, “Listen though, Dan. People are going to talk, yeah? And no matter what happens are sex life is private. You don’t have to tell anyone anything, you can tell them that you’re a bottom or you can tell him that you’re not and you tie me up every weekend and make me call you daddy.”

“Oh my god, Phil, no” Dan laughed and Phil smiled at him.

“Just tell people whatever you want, okay?” Phil said, “They’re going to talk and you can’t stop that, so you might as well just have fun with it.” Dan sighed.

“Fine,” He mumbled, “Thanks, Phil.”

“You’re welcome,” He said with a smile and started to pull Dan over to him, “Now if I do recall I was promised a blowjob?” Dan laughed.

“Is that the only thing you ever think about?” Dan asked with a chuckle.

“Can you blame me when I have a boyfriend as hot as you?” Phil asked.

“I hate you.”

You love me.”

“Unfortunately” Dan smiled as he leaned in to leave a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and Dan would like to say that he didn’t just cave and give his boyfriend a blowjob, but what can he say? He’s a sucker for Phil.


End file.
